Although this invention can be widely applied to wireless transmission in general, its main application is expected to be multiple resonance-frequency power and communication between a single source transmitter and multiple receivers which could be robotic colonies, cybernetic implants, or collections of consumer devices in the given range allowable by the ratio of transmission frequency to length of region as determined by the quarter-wavelength of the particular transmission.